Benutzer:Finchel Girl 97
♥ Lias Seite ♥ Erstmal das Wichtigste was ihr über mich wissen solltet!!! 1. Ich liebe Glee ♥ 2. Finchel ist mein absolutes Lieblingspaar ♥ 3. Meine Freunde sind mir am wichtigsten ♥ 4. Ich liebe Hunde ♥ 5. Ich schreibe gerne eigene FFs' ♥ 6. Ohne Glee könnte ich nicht leben♥ 7. I ♥ Cory Monteith 8. Ich hasse Leute die sich für was besseres halten ! 9. Ich bin blond aber nicht blöd ! 10. Ich bin eine Nudel :D Finchel♥ thumb|leftthumb I''' thumb|leftthumb '''♥ thumbthumb|left F''' '''I thumbthumb|left N''' thumbthumb|left '''C H''' 'E ' '''L ♥ 'Meine Lieblingscharaktere♥' *thumb|left *<---------------------------- Finn ♥ thumb Kurt ♥ ----------------------------> thumb|left <---------------------------Rachel ♥ Santana ♥ ---------------------------> thumb thumb|left <-------------------- Blaine ♥ Tina ♥ -------------------------------> thumb thumb|left|200px <------------------------ Puck ♥thumb| Quinn ♥ -------------------------------> Meine Lieblings Schauspieler ♥ thumb|left <----------------- Cory Monteith ♥ Lea Michele ♥ ------------------------------------> Datei:Lea_Michele_26.png thumb|left <----------- Naya Rivera ♥thumb Chris Colfer ♥ ---------------------> thumb|left <-------- Darren Chriss ♥ thumb thumb|left <------ Selena Gomez ♥ Mark Salling ♥ -----> thumb|left <------- Dianna Agron ♥ thumb|172px Jenna Ushkowitz ♥ --------> ''Meine Freunde ♥ '''Ich hab euch alle mega dolle Lieb !' ♥Emi♥ ♥ Best little Sister of the Glee World ♥ Wir kennen uns erst 1 Monat aber ich hab dich mega dolle Lieb !!! Eine Schwester/ Freundin wie dich sollte man gut festhalten denn du bist was ganz besonderes♥''' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Juju♥ Du bist eine tolle Freundin !!! Nach kurzer Zeit sind wir richtig gute Freundinnen geworden !!! Bleib wie du bist denn mit dir kann man Pferde stehlen ! I think 2 do 3 words for you I ♥ you' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Fredi♥ Du bist mir gleich eine Super Gute Freundin geworden ! Es ist toll mit jemanden wie dir befreundet sein zu dürfen ♥ Zu dir passt einfach der Song '''What makes you Beautiful ♥ ' '''Hdgdl :*' ♥Jojo♥ Du bist eine super Freundin !!!! Mit dir zu schreiben versüßt einen gleich die Stimmung weil du einfach einzigartig & Crazy bist ! Und das ist das was ich an dir Liebe du bist ehrlich und selbstbewusst! Würd mir davon gerne eine Scheibe abschneiden ♥' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Mel♥ Mel dich zu beschreiben ist sehr Leicht denn du zeichnest alles einer BF aus du kannst einen nicht nur gut zuhören und gibst ein Tipps, du bist immer für mich da ! Danke ♥ Bleib wie du bist denn solche Freunde wie dich findet man heute noch sehr selten ! Danke ♥' Hdgdl :*''' '♥Anni♥' Eine tolle Freundin die mit mir durch dick & dünn geht und einen immer versteht ! Danke für die Unterstützung und unserer gemeinsamen Liebe zu Finchel ♥ Danke denn du verstehst einen auch ohne Worte ♥ Der Spruch gute Freunde liegen zusammen auf den Boden und lachen passt perfekt auf deine Eigenschaften ♥''' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Tascha♥ Du bist super nett du bist eine gute Freundin Hdgdl ♥ Bleib wie du bist ! '''Hdgdl :*' ''♥Mia♥ ''Du bist offen und ehrlich für alles !! Von meiner Meinung aus könnte man dir hier in Wiki echt einen Stern verleihen ''!!! Danke ♥ Ich hoffe wir bleiben so gute Freunde wie jetzt ;) '''Hdgdl :*' ''♥Matti♥ Einen Kumpel wie dich zu haben ist echt toll ♥ Du beantwortest immer meine Fragen :) Ich würde mich viel zu nervig finden ! Danke ♥ Ohne dich wäre es hier nicht so cool wie es ist ♥ Ohne dich wäre ich manchmal echt überfordert !' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Nina♥ Nina du bist total nett und auch wenn wir nicht so viel schreiben weiß ich das du eine super gute Freundin bist die jeden Unterstützt ♥ Danke ♥' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Leah♥ Du bist super lustig und wenn du da bist verändert sich die Stimmung um 100% mit dir kann man echt Spaß haben ! Denn du bist was ganz besonderes ♥' Hdgdl *''' ''♥ Verri♥ ''Danke ♥ Du bist nett, Lieb und Hilfsbereit ♥ ''Verändere dich nicht den so was sind die Eigenschaften einer Super Freundin ♥' Hdgdl :*''' ''♥Franzi♥ Franzi ist einfach eine Person die man knuddeln kann denn sie versteht ein gut und hilft einen immer ♥ Du bist mega cool & Chillig und das liebe ich so an dir ♥ '''Hdgdl' :*